Morning Whisker
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Sickness |age=Approx. 3.5 moons old at death |kit=Morning Whisker |starclan resident=Morning Whisker |mother=Windstar |father=Gorsestar |sister=Moth Flight |brothers=Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks = The First Battle, The Blazing Star |deadbooks =''A Forest Divided, ''Moth Flight's Vision }} Morning Whisker is a tiny, fluffy brown-and-white tabbyRevealed on Kate'sBlog she-cat with a white muzzle.Revealed on Kate's blog She is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur of the Early Settlers as Morning Whisker, along with Emberkit, Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle. Morning Whisker later dies of the mysterious sickness that previously killed much of the prey. She later appears in StarClan, and briefly sees her mother again. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Morning Whisker is briefly mentioned by her littermate, Moth Flight when she is dreaming with Half Moon. Moth Flight recalls that she'd been a kit when Morning Whisker had died from the sickness that had swept through the Clans. :When Moth Flight finds the Moonstone for the first time she sees both Morning Whisker and Emberkit, her brother that died the day they were born. Morning Whisker is happy to see her grown sister, and she and Emberkit help her understand that she must convince the other Clans that she met with the spirit cats, and that some of their cats must become medicine cats. :Morning Whisker and her brother encourage Moth Flight when she doubts herself and worries about Wind Runner's approval. Morning Whisker concedes that their mother can be harsh, but, she reminds Moth Flight that the moor can be a harsh place and that she lost two of her children there. She tells her sister that if their mother is strict, its because she is worried and not because she might be useless. :When the Clans name their medicine cats and Moth Flight is named as WindClan's, Moth Flight remembers Morning Whisker, and Emberkit. She tells Wind Runner and Gorse Fur that she had seen her littermates, and they were the ones who had spoke to her. Wind Runner asks if they are okay, and Moth Flight then assures her that while they are still kits, they are happy and have grown wise. Wind Runner then looks at Gorse Fur, their voices filled with joy as they realize their two kits are safe and happy. :Wind Runner later receives her nine lives, she is gifted a life by Morning Whisker. Morning Whisker gives her mother the life of resilience, telling her its to keep her going through whatever troubles life might bring. In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The First Battle :Morning Whisker is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, along with her littermates Dust Muzzle, Moth Flight, and Emberkit. After they are born, Dappled Pelt remarks that the kits are small but they're still perfect. After the birth of her sickly brother, Emberkit dies leaving Wind Runner stricken with grief. Gray Wing visits the kits in the nursery and sees them suckling at Wind Runner's belly. After Emberkit is buried, Wind Runner, upset at the loss of her son, rushes forward and tells the cats that he can't be buried, for she needs more time to grieve. However, Gorse Fur tells her that she needs to remember her other kits and the fact that they need her. The Blazing Star :Gray Wing shoulders his way into the den and sees Morning Whisker lying on the nest with a swollen belly and a bleeding mouth. Gray Wing feels horrified and he realizes that Morning Whisker has caught the mysterious disease that struck the forest. :At that moment, Pebble Heart walks in and tries to push some chewed up herbs into her mouth. Gray Wing pushes Pebble Heart from the struggling kit, yelling at him for risking himself. After Pebble Heart explains that Cloud Spots put him in charge, he gives the tansy to Morning Whisker. Owl Eyes asks Gray Wing if the young kit would be fine; the dark gray tom assures his foster son that she would be. :Later, she is seen again when Cloud Spots stays beside her to examine her. Gray Wing mentions Morning Whisker in the meeting, stating that she should be never touched by anyone except for the "healers". Thunder wonders when Morning Whisker got sick, and goes to check on her. Gray Wing decides to stay out of Morning Whisker's grieving family's way. :Clear Sky asks Gray Wing what happened, Gray Wing mentions that Morning Whisker got sick. Afterwards, Gray Wing heads towards Wind Runner's den and he sees Cloud Spots tending to Morning Whisker. Pebble Heart volunteers to stay behind with Morning Whisker when Gray Wing asks him to check on Sparrow Fur. :Later, Thunder casts a glance at Wind Runner's den, and sees Morning Whisker lying in the den, sick and barely moving. Pebble Heart crouches beside her desperately. Moth Flight tells Wind Runner that Morning Whisker would be okay. When Wind Runner tries to lick her ill daughter's ears, Pebble Heart shoves her away, yelling at her. Thunder tells Clear Sky that Morning Whisker is getting no better. They both wonder what Morning Whisker's sickness could be. :Thunder hears a scream from Wind Runner's den. He realizes that Morning Whisker is lying in the den, eyes rolled into her head, and her tongue sticking out of her jaws. The kit gives a final twitch, then lays still. Wind Runner tries to get to Morning Whisker, screaming at Pebble Heart to let her pass. Pebble Heart disallows her to get near Morning Whisker. Tall Shadow asks Wind Runner what she'd like to do with Morning Whisker. The wiry brown she-cats wants Morning Whisker to live with the spirit cats, as she deserved it. At last, Wind Runner decides to bury her kit under the bush, as she loved to hide in bushes. All of the cats murmur their sorrowful farewells to the dead kit. A Forest Divided :As the Gathering commences, Wind Runner is seen with her lost kits, including Morning Whisker. She nuzzles them, and tells them to come closer, as their time together was finite. :Morning Whisker is later mentioned, though unnamed, when Gray Wing thinks of how Wind Runner, Gorse Fur, Moth Flight, and Dust Muzzle had made their own camp after one of their kits died of sickness. She is also briefly mentioned by Moth Flight when she remembers Gray Wing as the cat who dug her brother and sister's grave. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Morning Whisker briefly appears on Wind Runner’s page. When Wind realized she was expecting kits, she asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of this larger group. After the Great Battle, the family stayed on the moor but separated themselves from most of the mountain cats. Trivia Interesting facts *She has rogue blood via Windstar, and Gorsestar. Mistakes *She is accidentally called a tom in ''The First Battle. *She, Dust Muzzle, and Moth Flight are accidentally listed under Clear Sky's camp in the allegiances for The Blazing Star, as she and her siblings are shown to be living with their parents in Tall Shadow's camp. *She was mistakenly said to be less than a moon old, yet two moons pass before she dies of the blazing star sickness. Character pixels Official art Kin Members Mother: :Windstar: Father: :Gorsestar: Sister: :Moth Flight: Brothers: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: :Honey Pelt: Nieces: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Grandnieces/nephews: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) Grandmothers: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: Aunt: :Windstar's sister: Distant descendants: :Mistmouse: :Stagleap: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: :Tornear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Mudclaw: :Morningflower: :Onestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Storkkit: :Quailkit: :Darktail: :Smoke's kits: :Heathertail: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit: :Downkit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Baypaw: :Myrtlepaw: :Snaptooth: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Thriftear: :Bristlefrost: :Flipclaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references }} ru:Утренний Завитокfi:Aamun Viikside:Sonnenflaumfr:Moustache de l'Aubepl:Poranny Wąs Category:Females Category:Kits Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:StarClan cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters